Pokemon Grand Region Challenge: Draft Days!
by Direwolf Slayer
Summary: The Grand Region Challenge is about to come around again and a group of young trainers really wanted to be drafted this year. They worked hard in their classes all the way up to this day! Who will come out on top of Draft Day and most importantly who will win the GRC! Join a lot of new OCs as well as almost every main game character! OCs needed, please send request, like and review


**Hello, all! I'm the Direwolf Slayer and I'm diving into the deep deep pit of awesome darkness that is Pokémon fanfiction. This will be my first Pokémon fanfiction, but my second fanfiction all together, if you like the Fairy Tail anime, definitely go check out my profile and read my other story!**

**So without further note, **_Pokémon: Draft Days!_

_Our story begins with something called the Grand Region Challenge (GRC). The six major Pokémon regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos) compete against each other in incredible games, contests, and battles in the attempt to prove the strongest region. The most popular part of this ever going challenge is Draft Days. The days in which Regions scout promising young trainers from schools, gyms, leagues, and academies from around the Pokémon world. They do this to bolster the ranks of their Challenge Teams_

_Challenge Teams:_

_A Challenge Team is a team of no more than 60 individuals from each region who go around winning points in the GRC. Each team has a team leader who basically directs them and attempts to lead them to victory! Points can be earned any of the following ways: Defeating a trainer from the other Region's Challenge Team, Defeating the leader of a Challenge Team, Defeating Crime, Clearing Gyms of another Region, Clearing Elite Fours, Winning Contests, Taming Legendaries, Special Events/Games, etc._

_Varsity Challenge Team:_

_Varsity Challenge Teams are the top 10 of your regular Challenge Team. Defeating one of them gives you more points but the team gets more points when a varsity challenge is completed._

_**I am accepting OCs for this little project, here's the form…**_

_**Name/Gender: (Don't give me colors; those are reserved for Canon Only!)**_

_**Age: **_

_**Pokémon: (Only 1-2 Pokémon, this is their starter/starters: Can be any Pokémon just make sure you explain why/how they got it.)**_

_**Preferred Region: (Keep in mind; if I think your character would work better with characters in another Region, I might move them. Not likely though.)**_

_**Appearance: (Appearance is a big part, please be descriptive!)**_

_**Personality: (Same as Appearance)**_

_**Pairing: (They may end up with a Game character, no guarantees)**_

_**Backstory: (Optional, I can always write one/they might not have one.)**_

_**Other:**_

Finally, it's really time to begin now! Fun fact: Every OC in this story is based off a real life person at my high school, can you figure out which one I am?

Sorrel sat up and yawned. He was 16 and 100 percent done with Kanto's famous Gym Apprentice Academy. Thank god he could finally join Draft Days this year. Sorrel was wearing a black dry fit polo and jeans, his brown bangs fell just above his golden eyes. Sorrel was a tenth year student, his last allowed year at the academy.

There was no age limit for Draft Days, you could put yourself out for scouting whenever you wanted after your first year. Truth be told Sorrel was an exceptional trainer, even if he had only one Pokémon, his Absol. Now Absol is pretty rare, so when he tells people what his Pokémon is they normally ask for his history on how he got it. Actually, there wasn't much, when Sorrel was 6 the academy had him pick his first Pokémon who had just happened to be Absol. Sorrel's bond and trust with Absol grew over the 10 years they were at the academy and now they were finally ready to get out.

He only had a few more weeks before he could sign up for Draft Days, the only reason Sorrel had refused to sign up earlier years was because of his younger neighbor. A 6 year old boy named Joey who had only just enrolled this year. Sorrel had not wanted to leave him here alone so Sorrel and Absol trained until they were obvious choices in the first round. Sorrel's plan was to get drafted on the condition the team drafted Joey as well. He could only hope he was worth that much.

His feet padded down the dormitory stairs as he walked to the campus cafeteria for morning meal. Because he'd been there for so long he had almost no classes to go to anymore, so meals were some of the only times in the day he could talk to his friends. Sorrel grabbed his tray and sat down next to his friends.

Jake, a tan skinned, athletically built kid, sat to his right. He was moderate size and was rather slim. Jake's partner was the powerful Mightyena. As for personality, Jake was cool natured; he talked pretty nonchalantly most of the time. Jake was the only other 10th year student that Sorrel was friends with.

On his left were Skye, a dark brown haired 8th year. She was kind of head strong and tomboyish, she wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans as well as a bandana to tie back her hair. Over her t-shirt she wore a red track jacket. Her partners were two boisterous Tauros.

Kenny was across the table. A carefree 9th year that had no plans for his future. His sandy blonde hair was overgrown and messy, it fell over his eyes. He wore a tacky orange Hawaiian shirt and blue swim trunks as well as flip flops. He was a pretty smart kid, but you wouldn't guess that behind his goofy attitude. Kenny's partner was a jolly Bronzong.

Kenny's crush, Miranda (Mira for short), had pale blond hair and wore a pretty blue sundress and a flower in her hair. She was sweet and caring, but horrifying when someone pissed her off. Miranda was a 9th year as well. Her partners were Glaceon and Umbreon, both evolved from brother and sister Eevees.

On Mira's lap sat Joey, a 6 year old 1st year, the one Sorrel cared so much about. He had messy black hair and wore a Neon green shirt with grey sweat pants and camo crocs. He was pretty shy but was rather talented with his partner Eevee.

Lizzie sat next to them, she was a 4th year. She wore a white scarf, and a button up sweater over a white shirt and had a black mini skirt. She was originally from Kalos, Lizzie had an ego to match her outfit, but she was cool where it counted. Her partner was Snubbull. Man was that thing creepy.

And finally the last of Sorrel's friends was the 9th year student Dylan. Dylan was kind of a weirdo, he refused to put the effort into school that he did into the actual training. He wasn't lazy… he just didn't care. However, he had huge amounts of raw talent that made him the top battler in the school. No one messed with Dylan and his buddy, _Lugia._ Dylan didn't like to talk about how he acquired his Lugia but everyone at the table, with the exception of Joe and Lizzie, knew it was a dark story. Nobody pried.

"Hey Sorrel!" Said the table in unison. "What's up?" "The table kind of just shrugged, Kenny answered, "The ceiling bro!" Joey giggled, everybody just glared at Kenny. "Hey! The kid thought it was funny!" He poked at the rubbery mess on his plate that was supposed to be eggs. "Gah, what is this?" Jake had already wolfed down his portion.

"Delicious, that's what this is!" He said with a mouth full of food. "You're gross!" Yelled Skye. "Woah, no need for insults, it's just food," Kenny reasoned. Skye turned her death glare on him and slapped him a good one. Dylan chuckled, "Hot Damn!" Damn was Dylan's favorite word in the English language. Mira turned to him and whapped him, giving him a twin mark to Kenny's, "Not in front of the little ones!" "Owwwww, Mira!"

Lizzie looked over at Sorrel's tray, "Are you going to eat your cereal bar?" Sorrel shook his head and smiled passing it over. Miranda spoon fed Joey the last little bit of cereal in her bowl. She held the tray in one hand and his in the other and they walked over to the trash to dump it. She dumped the trash and turned around bumping right into the chest of the person she least wanted to see.

Chad was a 10th year like Sorrel. He was an ass and a bully. He was big and built like a football player, smart too, he could really make words hurt. His blond hair was cut short to his head. He wore a camouflage sweatshirt and ratty jeans. "Hehe, what's up bae? You free on Saturday?"

Mira curled her lip at the kid, "Go away, you're disgusting." She tried to walk around him and she held out his arm, "I'll even let you bring that little plush toy of yours." Joey stomped his little foot in anger, "I'm not a toy! But you're big fat and ugly!" "What did you say brat?"

Sorrel and Jake stood up and Dylan stopped them. "I got this one, take a seat big guy." "Fine." Said Sorrel. Sorrel wanted to go but he knew Dylan could end this without a brawl.

Dylan walked up coolly and put his hand on Mira's shoulder and spun her around. He stared right into her eyes and said, "Sorry, Chad, but she's already with me on Saturday. I mean, unless you want to contest that…" Chad grumbled and shook his head, "Screw you Dylan." He walked off pissed. Dylan slid his black shades over his eyes and smiled, "Damn right."

Mira slapped him again and then smiled sweetly, "So! Where are we going Saturday?" Dylan paled, "Wait what, I was just bluffing, scaring that chump off." Miranda took his other hand with her free one and started to walk over to the table. "B-but Mira I had plans Saturday," Not anymore!" She hummed happily. Dylan was close to tears.

Lizzie sat next to Sorrel, "Sorrey, why is Chad so mean?" Sorrel shook his head, "Please don't call me that," Jake scoffed, "Ughhmhgu, Sorrey, ughmmmgh!" "Ahh shut up! Anyways, Chad's just your regular asshole. Every school has one. He probably has some sort of tragic back story or something or another."

The bell rang Joey followed Miranda to her class, kids couldn't go to their own classes until they were 4th year. They split up, Lizzie headed straight for the gym, and she had battle training today. She entered the battle gym with Jake, he was refereeing for service hours.

Jake walked over to the schedule then came back to Lizzie, "Your battle is first, it's against Cristin so be ready for a tough one. Fortunately she uses an Axew." Lizzie nodded, Jake smirked "I'll be rooting for you short stuff, just practice here, the real thing will happen in Draft Days in a couple weeks."

Mr. Brick got both combatants set. Cristin was concentrating on her strategy while Lizzie was completely distracted, _Why is his last name brick? What could possibly be the origin of that? _Jake waved the flag for the battle to begin.

"Go Axew!" "Go Snubbull!"

Lizzie's inherent battle mode switched on as she analyzed Cristin's Axew. She couldn't use her trump ccard right off the bat, Axew was to fresh.

"Axew! **Dragon Claw!"** Axew answered with a grunt and attacked with glowing claws and scoring a direct hit on Snubbull. "Snubbull!" It croaked in pain. Lizzie recovered from her thoughts. "Go now Snubbull, **Fire Fang!"** Snubbull chomped his flaming teeth on Axew's overly large head and it sprinted around in pain. Snubbull jumped off.

Axew was burned but not to severely it got up and launched an attack against its trainer's orders. As Lizzie had guessed, the Axew was to powerful for Cristin to control. "Snubbull, use **Bite **after you jump above that **Dragon Rage**!" The blue beam shot under the airborne doll dog. It hurtled downward and smashed teeth first into Axew. They wrestled around for a while until both Pokémon got pantingly to their feet.

_Now's my chance! _"Snubbull, use **Dazzling Gleam!"** A bright pink pulse blasted from Snubbull knocked Axew out cold. "Winner!" Lizzie cheered she ran onto the field and lifted Snubbull triumphantly. "Snubbull! Snubbull." It said.

After the class was over Jake came and congratulated her and then left for his next class.

**So tell me how I did? Was the battle scene good enough?**


End file.
